There is need for a safe, self-contained unit combining the decorative effect of a candle combined with the soothing sound of a water fountain that does not need an external source of power. The following patents and published applications illustrate the efforts of others to address the problems identified and solved by the disclosure herein. As can be seen, there are a vast array of efforts already existing to provide decorative apparatus for the creation of pleasing sensory effects, but none provides the combination of features and advantages presented in the instant disclosure.
These references include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,446 entitled “Spotlight and Water Fountain,” issued to Wesselmeier on May 1, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,381 entitled “LED Lighting Systems and Methods Useable for Replacement of Underwater Niche Lights and other Applications,” issued to Wray on Feb. 28, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,959 entitled “Whirlpool Type Aqua-Lamp-Based Candle-Like Lighting Device,” issued to Yang on Aug. 31, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,165 entitled “Water Feature with an LED System,” issued to Doyle on Jun. 10, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,779 entitled “Fiber Optic and LED Fountain and Method,” issued to Tau et al. on Dec. 6, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,023 entitled “Self-Contained Water Display,” issued to Bright, et al. on Jul. 26, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,883 entitled “Ornamental Sphere.” issued to Lau Ting Yup et al. on Apr. 12, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,056 entitled “Miniature Fountain,” issued to Kuykendal et al. on Nov. 4, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,144 entitled “Aquavision Fountains Pot,” issued to Yen on Aug. 19, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,364 entitled “Candle Stand in Combination with a Fountain,” issued to Lin on Sep. 3, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,471 entitled “Candle Fountain,” issued to Ehrlich et al. on Aug. 27, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,197 entitled “Fountain Water Lamp,” issued to Chang on Jul. 9, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,835 entitled “Fountain Having Background Surface for Displaying Liquid Running Thereover,” issued to Hansen on Aug. 28, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,362 entitled “Lighted Display Emitting Variable Colors,” issued to Morrison on Jun. 5, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,586 entitled “Fountain Having Internally Lighted Plume,” issued to Hamilton-Bruzzi et al. on Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,499 entitled “Integral Light and Liquid Circulation Fitting” issued to Vajda et al. on May 4, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,778 entitled “Aquarium Lighting System” issued to Matthias et al. on Nov. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,777 (Tab 18) entitled “Lighting Fixture Incorporating Fountain,” issued to Kira on Nov. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,811 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Illumination of a Liquid Droplet Fountain to Produce Rainbows,” issued to Fraser et al. on Dec. 4, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,250 entitled “Dynamic Fountain Displays and Methods for Creating the Same,” issued to Fuller et al. on Jan. 9, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,826 entitled “Colored Flame Water Fountain Illumination System,” issued to Robinson et al. on Aug. 22, 1989; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0062250 entitled “Flame Effect Generator,” published on behalf of Betz et al. on Mar. 17, 2011; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0053174 entitled “Fountain,” published on behalf of Lin on Mar. 8, 2007; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0179351 entitled “Liquid Dispensing System Having a Light Source Attached to a Liquid Dispensing Device,” published on behalf of Patterson on Sep. 16, 2004; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0104282 entitled “Fountain Having Lighted Portion,” published on behalf of Wooten et al. on Jun. 3, 2004; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0036609 entitled “Candle Fountain,” published on behalf of Ehrlich et al. on Nov. 1, 2001; Chinese Patent No. CN 101956866 (EPO Abstract unavailable) entitled “Water Tap with Light-Emitting Device,” published on behalf of Zhou on Jan. 26, 2011; and Chinese Patent No. CN 2483103 (with EPO Abstract) entitled “Candlelight Fountain,” published on behalf of Dong et al. on Mar. 27, 2002.
These references are discussed in greater detail as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,446 generally discloses a spotlight for use in bodies of water. The spotlight has at least one lighting unit for illuminating fountains, water jets or the like, wherein the lighting unit is liquid-cooled and has at least one light emitting diode or a light emitting diode cluster arranged in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,381 generally discloses light emitting diode lighting systems and methods useable to replace incandescent bulbs or other types of LED light sources in enclosed environments, such as in underwater lighting niches used in swimming pool, spa, fountain and other underwater lighting applications. The LED lighting system generally comprises (A) at least one LED, (B) a circuit board connected to the LED(s) for driving the LED(s) and (C) a corrective apparatus, such as a corrective lens (e.g., a diffuser or holographic diffuser), constructed to prevent, counteract or correct the undesired optical effect of the existing niche lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,959 generally discloses a whirlpool type aqua-lamp-based candle-shaped lighting device. The device has a stand having a hollow structure forming an open end, a motor fixed inside the stand and having a spindle to which a magnetic piece is mounted and a light generation assembly mounted along a circumference of the open end of the stand. A light-transmittable aqua-lamp base having a three-dimensional and light-transmittable structure forms an internal chamber surrounded by a flowable liquid. The aqua-lamp base further has a passage defined through the aqua-lamp base in communication with the chamber and set at a location corresponding to the open end of the stand. The aqua-lamp base is mounted to the open end of the stand and located above the light generation assembly. A magnetically-driven moving piece being arranged in the aqua-lamp base at a bottom thereof corresponding to the magnetic piece and an illuminator, mounted at an open end of the internal chamber of the aqua-lamp base, is electrically connected with the motor. The motor is set in operation to make the magnetically driven moving piece rotate, the liquid inside the aqua-lamp base is caused to flow in a whirlpool fashion, the light generation assembly projects dazzling lighting and the illuminator generates twinkling lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,165 generally discloses a water feature having a housing with an electronics section and a water channel. A printed circuit board with at least one light emitting diode (LED) is provided, where at least a portion of the at least one LED is in direct contact with the water while the electrical section remains waterproof. In embodiments, at least one LED is at least partially in direct contact with the water, for instance as it flows through a jet, nozzle, bubbler, water sheet, rests in a pool or is similarly held in a water feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,779 generally discloses a lighted table top water fountain which includes a water bowl, a superstructure rising from the water bowl with a view area overhead, a pump supplied with electrical power, and a water delivery system to carry water from the water bowl through the superstructure above the view area and drop the water into the view area. A plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is mounted beneath the view area such that the waterfall is illuminated by the upwardly directed LEDs. A fiber optic light system is mounted between a scene board and a backboard, both of which are mounted at the rear of the superstructure behind the view area. Light generated from the fiber optics is emitted from the scene board into the view area and is reflected and refracted off of the waterfall. Optionally, an audio control turns the lights on and off.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,023 generally discloses a self-contained water display. The water display includes cylindrical fountain housing. The fountain housing contains at least one fountain nozzle extending vertically upwardly and at least one pump adapted to supply water to the nozzle with sufficient throughput to cause a vertical water stream to be ejected. A vertically disposed transparent cylindrical cover surrounds the fountain housing with the fountain housing being located in a lower portion of the transparent cylindrical cover. The transparent cylindrical cover has a height above the nozzle that is at least as great as the height of the vertical water stream generated by the fountain nozzle. The fountain housing and the lower portion of the transparent cylindrical cover are surrounded by a lightweight shell simulating a rock. The water display may include a transparent aquarium surrounding the fountain housing and transparent cylindrical cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,883 generally discloses an ornamental sphere which includes a base and a transparent or translucent sphere mounted on the base. The sphere is completely filled with rheoscopic fluid. A driving apparatus within the sphere is energized to agitate the rheoscopic fluid to thereby create currents or movements that are visible to an observer through the sphere. In addition, a light source is mounted within the sphere to illuminate the rheoscopic fluid and enhance the appearance and visibility of the current movement. The light and/or the driving apparatus can be activated by a plurality of systems. Alternatively, the sphere can be filled with two immiscible fluids having different refractive indexes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,056 generally discloses a self-contained miniature laminar ornamental fountain which comprises an enclosure and water reservoir, a pump, flow control means and pipe or tubing means to conduct water from the pump to a laminar nozzle. The laminar stream emanating from the laminar nozzle forms a graceful arch and then falls back into the reservoir to repeat the cycle. In another embodiment of the invention, the fountain includes one or more additional laminar or non-laminar nozzles. In another embodiment the fountain above the laminar nozzle(s) contains internal lighting means for producing lighted laminar streams. In yet another embodiment in the fountain, the laminar stream(s) are interrupted to form jets of water which appear to leap from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,144 generally discloses an aqua vision fountain pot constructed to include a pot body and a nozzle holder fastened to the pot body at the top. The nozzle holder defines a bottom water chamber and a light chamber and is sealed with a bottom sealing plate carrying a set of LEDS. A water pump is adapted to pump water from the pot body to the water chamber and further to force water out of jet nozzles of the nozzle holder when the LEDs are turned on to emit light. A meshed dashboard is fastened to the nozzle holder and adapted to guide falling water to the inside of the pot body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,364 generally discloses a candle stand in combination with a fountain to provide ornamental effects. The invention includes a hollow base, a candle stand assembly, and a fountain assembly. A pump is disposed inside the base. The candle stand assembly is mounted on top of the base. The fountain includes a hollow connector and a tube communicating the connector to the pump. A bottom semi-sphere is disposed around the connector and on top of the cover plate. A top semi-sphere is disposed around the connector and above the cover plate. An upper plate and a lower plate are disposed around the connector and between the bottom semi-sphere and the top semi-sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,471 generally discloses a candle fountain having a base defining a reservoir adapted to hold a fluid, such as water. A pump having an inlet and an outlet is provided in communication with the base reservoir. A candle member is supported on the base, where the candle member includes a bore formed at least partially therethrough having an inlet and at least one outlet. The bore inlet is in fluid communication with the pump outlet so fluid can be pumped from the base reservoir into the bore and out through the one or more bore outlets of the candle member. The candle member can be lit during operation of the candle fountain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,197 generally discloses a fountain water lamp which combines a hallucinating water lamp and a landscape fountain. The fountain water lamp has a transparent unit, a base, a driving unit, a color disk, a light source unit, a circuit board, a water pump and an air pump. The light source unit generates light to project on the transparent films of the color disk for forming colored light to impart into the transparent unit. The air pump delivers air into the transparent unit to generate air bubbles which bob and scatter in the fluid contained in the transparent unit to produce a hallucinating effect under the projection of the light. The fluid in the transparent unit is driven by the air pump and water pump to overflow into a spill channel and a multi-layer passage and to be drawn by the water pump for returning to the transparent unit again to produce circulation flow, to generate the fountain landscape effect. The fountain water lamp may optionally have a housing chamber for holding batteries and an opening for engaging with a lid. The circuit board may be activated by audio frequency or touch contact, and be capable of broadcasting music or songs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,835 generally discloses a water fountain is disclosed for use in residential and commercial environments. The water fountain includes a support frame and a catch basin within which a recirculating pump system is placed. A background flow display surface is attached to the support frame for receiving water from the recirculating pump system. In one embodiment, the water fountain includes a facade connected to the support frame. The facade includes a plurality of apertures such that when the facade is placed over the background flow display surface, a portion of the background flow display surface is visible through the apertures in the facade, thereby permitting visibility of the flowing water as well. The facades may include apertures of various shapes and sizes and in different arrangements. The invention also provides the use of illumination and variable recirculation pumps in order to achieve dramatic visual effects. The invention may include noise-reducing pebbles in order to buffer the noise created by the falling water into the catch basin. The invention provides an effective self-contained water fountain that can be used indoors or outdoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,362 generally discloses a lighted display device la which includes three light emitting diodes, each of the diodes transmitting a different one of the three subtractive primary colors of red, yellow and blue when electrical power is applied thereto. The three LEDs are capable of collectively emitting any of the colors of the visual spectrum, depending upon the relative electrical power which is applied separately and collectively to them. The LEDs are contained in the center of a base, and are installed upon a circuit board which is in turn installed within the base. A light passage is provided in the center of the upper surface of the base, with various articles being installable thereon for supporting translucent statuary, candles, etc. as desired for lighted display thereof. The lighted device includes circuitry for automatically varying the relative intensity of each of the LEDs over a predetermined period of time, resulting in the LEDs collectively emitting a broad spectrum of gradually changing colors over the time period. The circuitry may be adjusted to provide for the transmission of a single color by any one or two of the LEDs if so desired, as well. The lighted display device provides for the display of various translucent art objects and the like, with the varying colors emitted therethrough providing a wide variety of interest as the color and appearance of the displayed object varies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,586 generally discloses a fountain having an internally lighted plume. The primary components of the fountain are a cover, a shallow container, a pump having a vertical translucent spout and at least one lamp. The pump is installed in the container under the cover. The open end of the spout fits in a hole in the cover and the water flowing out of the spout forms a plume and then runs over the surface of the cover past openings in the cover into the container. The lamp(s) is/are installed inside the cover and illuminate the water in the plume through the translucent spout and also illuminate the water as it flows past the openings in the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,499 generally discloses a liquid circulation system in a liquid container, a combination light assembly and liquid circulation fitting through which fluid flows to or from the container, wherein the light assembly and circulation fitting forms a unitary structure for installation in the liquid container. The assembly may also include means for cooling the light assembly, including means for circulating air within the light assembly and venting air to the exterior of the liquid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,778 generally discloses an aquarium lighting system with fiber optic strands for underwater illumination of an aquarium tank, providing LEDs that provide upward illumination. The light sources each include an elongated insulated wire having a light emitting diode on one end. A water impervious encapsulating layer of material extends over the LED lens and preferably seals and electrically insulates the connection between the elongated wire and the light emitting diode. The wire insulation is both waterproof and watertight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,777 generally discloses an illuminated fountain which includes housing with a water chamber in the housing having a cap with perforations and a transparent bottom panel, a lamp in the housing and a mirror for reflecting light from the lamp through the bottom panel of the water chamber. A source of electrical energy is connected to the housing and a pressure switch in the housing is connected between the electrical energy source and the lamp. The pressure switch has a fluid connection with the inlet to the water chamber such that it delivers current to the lamp only when water is flowing to the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,811 generally discloses a method and apparatus for producing primary rainbows and secondary rainbows in a curtain of liquid droplets in the air, whereby the rainbows are produced by refractive dispersion within the droplets themselves, and whereby the rainbows are visible from directly opposite sides of the curtain of droplets. The curtain of liquid droplets is produced by a water fountain. The device of the invention comprises a source of radially distributed light and a source of liquid droplets. The light source can be an array of lights configured so that the light rays appear to emanate from a common center. The light source may also be a collimated light source such as a searchlight which reflects light off a mirror-like conical surface or a combination of such sources. The light source may also be a single light source in a covered curved reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,250 generally discloses dynamic fountain displays and methods of creating the same for providing water displays which may substantially constantly vary in interesting and seemingly endless ways. In one form, the fountains are comprised of a matrix of fountain nozzles positioned below a deck formed with open joint paving so as to be useable as a patio or walkway when the fountain is not used. Each nozzle is connected to a source of water under pressure through a control system for that nozzle responsive to a computer output so that each nozzle may be controlled by the computer as desired. Lighting for the water display is also disclosed. Dispersed in an array intermediate the array of openings is a plurality of light sources. These light sources are positioned to bridge the opening between adjacent side edges of adjacent squares both internal to the pattern of nozzle openings and around the periphery of the nozzle opening pattern. The light sources comprise fiber optic bundles mounted so that the tops thereof are just below the tops of the squares.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,826 generally discloses a colored flame system for illuminating water fountains. A burner assembly, comprising a main burner, a pilot burner, an igniter, a flame sensor and multiple colorant nozzles is located adjacent to one or more water nozzles of the fountain. A control unit oversees operation of the system. Upon commands from an operator, the control unit causes the pilot and main burners to light and injects the desired colorants into the main burner flame. The colorants are concentrated solutions of metallic salts. The flame sensor acts as a safety device insuring that gas and colorants are emitted only when the pilot and main burners are lit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0062250 generally discloses a flame effect generator that operably uses a liquid reservoir to provide liquid for use in generation of flame effects, including: a mist generator wherein a mist may be generated from a liquid, one or more light sources which may be directed onto the exiting mist from the flame effect generator to give the effects of flame.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0053174 generally discloses a fountain having a base, a pump, a lighting device and at least one stand. The base holds liquid and has a top opening. The at least one stand is mounted on the top opening of the base and has a top. The pump is mounted inside the base and is connected to the stand. The lighting device is mounted on the top of the stand. When liquid flows through the lighting device, the light from the lighting device is reflected the liquid and enhances the optical appearance by making the flowing liquid look like a candle flame. The lighting device can make the fountain easy and safe to use.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0179351 generally discloses a liquid dispensing system which comprises a liquid dispensing device and a light source that is attached to or located within a close proximity of the liquid dispensing device. Light emitted from the light source illuminates an area in close proximity to the liquid dispensing device. Such light can improve the aesthetic appearance of the liquid dispensing system, particularly when the liquid dispensing system is located in an otherwise dimly lit area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0104282 generally discloses a fountain having a substantially-rectangular fountain body with a dividing floor disposed horizontally therein. The floor divides the fountain body into a lower chamber open on its bottom end and an upper chamber open on its top end. A conduit, passing through the dividing floor, connects the lower chamber to the upper chamber. A light source is disposed in the lower chamber. A pump, disposed within the upper chamber, pumps water up to a water spout disposed above it, which is returned to the pump by the force of gravity.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0036609 generally discloses a candle fountain having a base defining a reservoir adapted to hold a fluid, such as water. A pump having an inlet and an outlet is provided in communication with the base reservoir. A candle member is supported on the base, where the candle member includes a bore formed at least partially therethrough having an inlet and at least one outlet. The bore inlet is in fluid communication with the pump outlet such that fluid can be pumped from the base reservoir into the bore and out through the one or more bore outlets of the candle member. The candle member can be lit during operation of the candle fountain to provide additional sensory enjoyment.
Chinese Patent No. CN 101956866 (EPO Abstract unavailable) generally discloses a water tap with a light-emitting device, the water tap comprising a main body. The inside of the main body of the water tap is provided with an electric generator and a luminous source and a bubbler arranged at the water outlet nozzle. As space is left between the luminous source and the transparent water outlet cover, light can be fully emitted; and when light passes through the water between the luminous source and the transparent water outlet cover, light is refracted and better light effect can be obtained.
Chinese Patent No. CN 2483103 (with EPO Abstract) generally discloses a candle fountain comprising a base, a candle cylinder and a fountain nozzle. The ring-shape chassis of the nozzle is provided with an insulated lighting lamp holder, on which a dynamic flash luminous element and a flame-shaped lampshade and the lamp holder passes the chassis of the nozzle via the cylinder by an insulated conductor to connect to the power supply. A pipe is also arranged below the center of the chassis of the nozzle, and the pipe penetrates the central via of the cylinder in an insulated way to connect to the program control pump. The fountain not only has solid modeling, but also has dynamic light symbolizing a combustion candle, as well as a candle fountain of high vividness of melting candle vertical flow. The water sprayed is held in the lampshade.
Thus, a problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that is portable.
Another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that is suitable for display in an area not near an external source of power, e.g. outdoors.
Yet another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that closely resembles in appearance a traditional wax candle.
Still a further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that combines the decorative appearance of a candle with a fountain.
An additional problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that may be operated either as a flameless candle or as a flameless candle with a water feature.
Another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that is remote controlled.
An even further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that has the option of either being battery powered or powered from an external source, e.g. a USB port or an AC current source transformed to a DC current supply.
Still another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that is safe to operate.
A yet further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that may optionally be operated on a timer so as to turn off automatically.
Another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain to which a pleasing fragrance can easily be added or removed.
A still further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a flameless candle with integral fountain that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
There is a demand, therefore, to overcome the foregoing problems while at the same time providing a flameless candle with integral fountain that is portable and self-contained, yet is easy and convenient to operate in a variety of modes, while also reliable and simple to manufacture, thereby providing users with a safe and beautiful decorative device.